Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often uses an adapter (or any network device) to send and receive information. Different protocols or interconnect types may be used to communicate with the adapters, for example, Peripheral Component Interface (PCI), PCI-Express (PCI-Express) and others. Often when traffic (or information, for example, frames, packets and others) received at an adapter has framing errors, then a link that connects the adapter with a computing system has to be “re-trained”. The framing errors are often provided by the standard protocols used by the interconnect type (for example, PCI-Express) and the re-training may also be based on standard protocol procedures. When a link is being re-trained, then data transfer to and from the adapter stops. This results in a waste of bandwidth and thus a less efficient system. Continuous efforts are being made to improve communication with adapters.